


Iwatobi Airways

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: sharkbait week [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending, M/M, Spectrumslid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been trying to get Haru to go on a date with her since the day they met (first day of training to be a flight attendant), and in order to get her to stop Haru has promised to go out with Rin if Rin wins a bet.</p>
<p>Rin has been on a losing streak ever since, and if Haru is disappointed she tries her best not to show it.</p>
<p>Spectrumslid + flight attendant!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwatobi Airways

**Author's Note:**

> When I think spectrumslid Makoto and Rin I always see [this](http://buttleronduty.tumblr.com/post/103171596144/went-back-on-the-sketch-and-colored-it-cause-i) lovely piece of art, like whoa.
> 
> Also I do dislike 'genderswap' as the name of the genre, I prefer the term spectrumslid.

Rin pokes her head around the door to the pantry station between sections B and C. ‘Haru,’ she hisses. ‘Haru!’

'What?' Haru asks, looking up. 'If this is about the toilet, I'm not taking over Nitori's duty.' Rin makes a face.

'No, it's about the passenger in 17C. That kid just barfed.' Makoto gasps from beside the both of them before pasting on a winning smile and grabbing a damp cloth from the pile she was meticulously rolling.

'Rin, take over for me.' She disappears out the other door, and Haru can hear the soft murmur of grateful voices as Makoto soothes the kid and cleans up. She's way too good with them, Haru thinks, and shifts over to make room for Rin.

'Does this mean I win the bet?' Rin asks, grinning. Haru rolls her eyes and readies a retort, but is cut short by Makoto reappearing with a stained cloth in hand. Rin promptly turns green and covers her mouth and nose with a hand.

Makoto looks at them apologetically. ‘Sorry, there was more than I thought.’ She leaves the cloth soaking in one of the pails and grabs two more, heading out to the battlefield once more.

'It wasn't a proper bet. We didn't shake on it.' Rin pouts at that, and Haru tries her best not to give in, avoiding eye contact. Rin's been trying to get Haru to go on a date with her since the day they met (first day of training to be a flight attendant), and in order to get her to stop Haru has promised to go out with Rin if Rin wins a bet.

Rin has been on a losing streak ever since, and if Haru is disappointed she tries her best not to show it. There’s no point to encouraging Rin, after all, and she knows how nearly everyone looks at Rin.

Haru doesn’t want to be just another in a long line of Rin’s flirtations.

+

The rest of the flight passes uneventfully, and when lunchtime rolls around Haru helps Rin pin up her freshly-damp hair in a bun before they head out with their trays. Rin is picture-perfect bending over with a cup of orange juice, and Makoto sends Haru a wink from the front of the cart.

Rin’s cart partner for this mealtime is Momo, and Haru is secretly thankful she’s got the hots for Gou the pilot instead of Rin.

When they regroup in the section pantry, Makoto turns around with her hands on her hips and Haru readies herself for a lecture. ‘Haru,’ Makoto says. ‘I don’t want to be rude but if you stared any harder—’

'It would be like shooting laser beams from your eyes.' Momo interrupts, lifting the curtain acting as the divider between the section and the larder. Rin peers in from behind Momo.

'What's happening here?'

Haru looks away. ‘Nothing.’ Makoto sighs, moment lost, and goes about topping up the juices in the cart.

+  
The flight lands around six, and as the passengers file out they set about straightening the seat covers and cleaning up.

When they leave the plane it’s evening. The sunset looms over the plane runway, and Rin grabs Haru’s hand.

'Haru! Come on, Haru, lift your head and look!' A sunset is usually just a sunset, whether in a plane above the clouds or viewed from the ground. But Rin is holding her hand and admiring the sun, and Haru thinks she could grow to love the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
